


Jschlatt Smut-Ship-Shots

by Oliver_Is_Tired



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:55:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28782324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oliver_Is_Tired/pseuds/Oliver_Is_Tired
Summary: Its mostly ConnorEatsPants x Jschlatt and Jschlatt x Wilbur but I'll do other ships-
Relationships: Connor | ConnorEatsPants/Jschlatt
Comments: 6
Kudos: 33





	Jschlatt Smut-Ship-Shots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IM NOT 100% SURE- IM STONED AND LISTENING TO JACK STUBER ON LOOP I HAVENT SLEPT IN ABOUT FOUR DAYS- GRAMMARLY IS THE REASON THIS IS ALL SPELLED SO WELL- OR ELSE IT WOULD LOOK LIKE SKEPPY BUT ON STEROIDS TYPED IT- JUST READ THE HORNY PLEASE

Connor rubbed his face against his boyfriend's crotch, making the younger male growl at him

“I said not now.” The president said sternly

Connor whined but then a knock at the door caused him to jump and hide back under the desk

Schlatt rolled his eyes and sighed “Come in”

Quackity, Schlatts “husband”, walked in

“Hi, uh Schlatt I have a question .” Quackity said shyly 

Connor listened in and laid his head on Schlatts thigh making the younger look down at him and smile.

Schlatt reached for his boyfriend's hair and started petting it, making Connor smiled

“Go on,” Schlatt said looking back up at the male

“Well, I was wondering when we were gonna have our honeymoon” 

Connor stiffened. Honeymoons led to.....sex. He didn’t want his boyfriend to have sex with a man he didn’t love. He didn’t want his boyfriends to have sex with anyone but him

Schlatt noticed and rubbed his boyfriends head in assurance

“I’m not sure. You know how busy I am. But maybe soon, I promise as soon as I possibly can”

Connor didn’t like this. He didn’t like it at all. Schlatt was his. His and all his.

Quackity smiled and clapped “yay! Oh my god, I’m so happy! I love you!”

Connor growled and rubbed his face against his boyfriend's crotch again, making Schlatt moan a little

Quackity blushed “w-well- I-I didn’t expect t-that”

“Sorry- I uh-“ he looked down at Connor with stern eyes “I hit my foot”

Quackity sighed out of relief “Okay, uh- can I talk to you about something else?”

Connor grumbled and pulled Schlatts pants down

Schlatt looked down at him and mouthed “Not while he’s here” but Connor continued.

“Oh- uh- yeah of course” Schlatt mumbled still watching Connor

“Someone said that you and Wilbur had sex the other night”

Connor growled and almost full on ripped Schlatts boxers 

Schlatt gasped and slammed his hand down on his desk at the cold air hitting his member “u-uh sorry- n-no I did not” 

Connor licked the head before quickly bobbing his head on the way down

“Are you sure?”

Schlatt groaned and slammed his head against the desk “JESUS FUCKING CHRIST YES IM SURE- I-I’m sorry baby- I didn’t mean to y-yell, I’m sure I wouldn’t f-FUCK- him- I wouldn’t have sex with him, I promise”

Connor teared up. Schlatt called Quackity baby....he never got called that...Connor wiped his tears and continued bobbing his head, going fast than the last time

Quackity nodded "I'm sorry, I don't mean to stress you out. Talk later?"

Connor, still pissed, pulled off and sat back against the back of the desk

Schlatt sighed and nodded "Of course

Quackity smiled and walked over to the desk and kissed Schlatt on the cheek

Connor teared up again, he pushed himself into the back of the desk and started crying as Schlatt and Quackity said their goodbyes

As soon as Quackity left Schlatt pulled Connor out from under the desk 

"You're in trouble sweetheart," Schlatt growled

Schlatt noticed Connor was crying "Why are you crying? You're usually fine with punishment"

Connor wiped his tears "You....you called him baby...you never call me that."

Schlatt smiled and set Connor on his desk "Are you jealous? Hm baby? You jealous cause someone else wants my cock? Hm? Answer me"

Connor nodded "I want you all to myself..."

The younger of the two smiled and kissed Connor's forehead "Want me to show you that I'm yours? Hm? Want me to fuck you?" 

"Please" Connor whined

"Alright darling get down and bend over"

Connor got down off the desk and pushed his ass towards Schlatt

Schlatt unzipped Connor's Sonic-Onesie and pushed his fingers into Connor's mouth. 

Connor whined and sucked his fingers making Schlatt smirk

Schlatt felt the need to shove his fingers all the way in to the point where they were touching the back of his throat

Connor moned and kept sucking on Schlatts fingers 

“Do you even deserve prep? Youve honestly been a bad boy, and I’m sure you’re stretched out enough from last night” 

Connor whimpered as he remembered last night

-Ogga booga flashback time 🗿-

Schlatt pushed Connor onto the wall and kissed him roughly making Connor moan into the kiss

“God you’re so beautiful can I just....can I just fuck you right now? You’ve been fingering yourself since I got home”

Connor nodded “Please- Please just do it”

Schlatt pulled Connors shirt off making him completely nude.

Schlatt smirked before grabbing his boyfriends member and started stroking fast 

Connor moaned “S-Schlatt please j-just put it in!” 

Schlatt growled and grabbed Connor by the neck “Remember whose in charge here.” 

Connor nodded “I-I’m sorry s-sir!”

“I know you are, now are you ready? Gonna fuck your brains out”

-End of ooga booga flash back 🗿-

“Oi! Whore!” Schlatt yelled as he lightly slapped Connors face

Connor looked back at him “sorry- what?” 

“You’re gonna ride me, well at least for the first time. God, I’m going to fucking ruin you”

Connor blushed “o-okay” 

(I apologize- I have to cut this into two parts- i really do not want to but I have other stories I have to write and I just need to get this one out.)


End file.
